


Presumed dead.

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim's thoughts when he hears the explosion in Wilkerson Tower.





	Presumed dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sentinel Bingo, prompt - Presumed dead.

**Prompt: Presumed dead.**   


**Jim’s POV on hearing the explosion in the Wilkerson Tower:**  


God, I’m going to kill this bastard! He’s a monster. The monster who’s just blown my best friend to smithereens in that fucking elevator! And all those other innocent people in there with him! Crap! No way can he live! 

But wait. Maybe I’m wrong. When this POS stops wriggling enough, I think I hear something. 

Shit! That’s it! I can hear his heartbeat! _Blair’s_ heartbeat! Sure it’s galloping, but it’s there! 

He’s alive! Thank God – or the goddess. Whatever works for Sandburg, works for me. 

My partner – and my best friend and guide - is still with me. 

I don’t have to kill this SOB after all. 

But then again….   


**The End**


End file.
